


【白都兄妹】共生  Chapter2

by FeninaYau



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeninaYau/pseuds/FeninaYau
Summary: 白都树生性别觉醒/车/兄控黑化有希子/他们属于原著，ooc属于我「双生花」：传说双生花一蒂双花，同时开放。一朵必须不断吸取另一朵的精魂，否则两朵都会败落。 因此，其中一朵必须湮灭， 以换取另一朵的生存。它们用最深刻的伤害来表达最深刻的爱，直至死亡。





	【白都兄妹】共生  Chapter2

**Author's Note:**

> 白都树生性别觉醒/车/兄控黑化有希子/他们属于原著，ooc属于我
> 
> 「双生花」：传说双生花一蒂双花，同时开放。一朵必须不断吸取另一朵的精魂，否则两朵都会败落。 因此，其中一朵必须湮灭， 以换取另一朵的生存。它们用最深刻的伤害来表达最深刻的爱，直至死亡。

「正文」

随着时间的流逝，树生每一次分化期的气息变得越来越浓郁，而抑制剂给他的效果也越来越微弱。

在一次董事会召开后，白都树生就感到了不适，会议室里几个alpha强势的信息素混杂在一起冲得他头晕目眩，他的呼吸变得急促起来，身体里涌起了热潮，他没能如以往强撑到会议结束便道了声“抱歉”起身逃离了现场。

有希子看着兄长离开时显得有些狼狈的身影，目光深邃而悠长，她明显感觉到兄长声音里压抑的颤抖。于是她换上无可挑剔的礼节式微笑，微微俯身道“失陪”，继而也离开了会议室。

“兄长大人，您没事吧？”

白都有希子快步跟上了白都树生，她已经不再像小时候那样需要树生放慢脚步等着她了。

“我没事，有希子。”

白都树生听见有希子的声音，自然地停下脚步。尽管现在任何一个alpha的气息对他而言都是危险的，他还是强忍着不适，用温柔的声音安抚她：“让你担心了，可能是夏天的天气有些闷热，我回房间休息就可以了。”

“是吗？”

有希子的神情似笑非笑，眼睛却仿佛要看进白都树生的心里，如同多年前祖父看他那样，要使他所有的秘密无处隐藏。

“如果没有别的事的话，我先走了。”

白都树生面对这样的眼神有些慌乱，他没等有希子回答就落荒而逃。

等到走到无人的拐角时，白都树生几乎是跌跌撞撞地立刻冲回了自己的房间。他颤抖地解下戴在脖子上看起来像是运动项圈的抑制环，浓郁甜蜜带着香罗兰气息的信息素立刻充盈着整个房间，来势汹汹地包裹着他的全身。

空气一下子变得灼热起来，这一次的异常反应来得如此突然和猛烈，冲击得白都树生几乎站立不住。他实实在在地感到自己的身体正在发生某种让他恐慌的变化，他的下身已经一片湿润，酸胀坠痛从下腹升起，身体里有什么器官像是撑开了他的腹腔，宣告着他就要成为一个omega的事实。

“不，不……抑制剂，抑制剂呢！！”他绝不能允许这样的事发生。

白都树生手脚并用挣扎地爬向房间里的医疗柜，一把拉开柜门慌乱地翻找出一支针剂，看也不看地将剂量调至最高然后毫不犹豫地把它们全部打进自己的身体里。

“呼……哈……”当针剂里的药水见底后，他喘息着松开无力的手，任由针管直直砸向地面。

空气里的信息素淡去了很多，胀痛感也随之逐渐平息下去。他稍稍松了口气，扶着床沿慢慢起身，可这一次的分化期完全出人意料，还没等他完全起身，强制压抑下去的信息素和情潮像是猛然挣脱了束缚的野兽，瞬间重新夺回他身体的主动权，甚至毫不遮掩地带着加倍之势。

白都树生猝不及防，惊呼着又一次跪倒在地上。

窗外一阵惊雷闪过，照亮了夏天傍晚暗沉的天空，也照亮了白都树生多年来小心隐藏难以启齿的秘密。

延迟分化的抑制剂对他不再有用了，白都树生在黑暗中独自承受着身体汹涌的欲望，感受着体内生殖腔完全成形带给他的钝痛折磨。他强忍呻吟和喘息直到逼出生理性泪水，最后他干脆不再压抑而是嘲讽地笑出声来，他明白他多年欠下的，今天终于是要他连本带息加倍偿还的那一天了。

窗外闷雷滚动，是雷雨将至的前兆。

白都树生曾以抑制剂和坚强的意志一次次击退发情期的侵袭，他还没来得及想过到了抑制剂不再起效的那一天他该如何自处。他的身体面对陌生而强烈的情欲显得青涩而无措，白皙的皮肤颤抖着泛起红潮，前端挺立着，而后穴淌出了细细水流，渴望有什么能粗暴地狠狠地贯穿它填满它。

白都树生为自己下流的想法感到震惊，却坚决拒绝用手指抚慰自己。他用一种最直接也最两败俱伤的方式捍卫自己最后的尊严，掩盖自己心里的惶恐无措。他以为自己会忍受这样的折磨到昏死过去，直到有一个他无论如何也不想在这时听到的声音在他的门前响起。

“兄长大人，我进来了。”

 

白都树生已经不知道他是如何面对白都有希子的。他面如死灰地看着他的妹妹，眼中夹杂着震惊、羞愧、屈辱，最后统统化作绝望。可一切负面的情绪也遮盖不了他绯红眼角隐含的春意和嫣红唇瓣中灼热而紊乱的吐息。香罗兰的信息素感知到了alpha的信息素后变得更加浓郁诱人，盛情地邀请对方的进一步动作。

“兄长大人，你发情了。”白都树生看着有希子的嘴唇开开合合，吐出他最后的判决书，“是omega啊。”

Alpha的威压和气息随之扑面而来笼罩着他，白都树生浑身一颤，大脑有些眩晕起来，香罗兰的信息素愉悦地和带着双生花气息的alpha信息素纠缠在一起，身体遵循着omega本能分泌出了更多的液体，为和alpha的交合做好了准备。

“别过来，有希子！”

他颤抖着后退勉强做出防御姿态，几乎毫无震慑力地警告面前的alpha。

“别过来？”

有希子闻言轻笑，脸上浮现出意味不明的表情。

“可是兄长大人——”

她反手锁上了房门，慢慢地、压迫性地走向此刻宛如惊弓之鸟的兄长。

“您的身体，可不是这么告诉我的。”

白都树生不知道他现在虚虚张合的嫣红嘴唇，被汗打湿凌乱翘着的头发，脸上不自然的媚人潮红和随着吐息微微起伏的白皙胸膛对任何一个alpha而言是怎样致命的诱惑，他的信息素违背了主人的意愿，遵循着本能要将在场唯一的alpha卷入情欲的漩涡。

白都有希子感觉自己被挑起的不只是alpha的身体本能，还有那份一直深埋在她心里黑暗病态的感情。

她嗅了嗅甜蜜的空气，脸上依旧是那副冷静高傲的表情，只是多了些愉悦的神情。

“香罗兰？兄长大人您的信息素，还真是讽刺呢。”

“‘在困境中保持坚贞’，不过——”

她凑近自己兄长因情欲而泛红的耳边，意有所指地停顿道，“在这种情况下，我倒是想知道兄长大人您，还怎么保持您的‘坚贞’呢？”

如此暧昧的距离和轻佻的话语，这两者蕴含的含义已经不言而喻。

白都有希子在白都树生愤怒和难以置信的神情中强势不容抗拒地咬住了兄长柔软的唇瓣，撬开他的牙齿，追逐着躲闪的舌头强迫它与她的舌头纠缠共舞。

白都树生慌乱地推拒妹妹的动作，可因信息素影响而无力的身体和被吻的有些眩晕的大脑让他的拒绝显得更像欲拒还迎，白都有希子轻易地压制住他的手腕，阻止了他的抗拒，他被迫承受着这个带着侵略性质的亲吻，他的omega本能驱使他的身体去迎合有希子，甚至期待着更进一步更粗暴的动作。

“你需要我，哥哥。”白都有希子松开白都树生的唇瓣。她的兄长此时眼神迷乱气喘连连，嘴唇变得更加鲜红和湿润，液体从他的嘴角溢出，显得更加色情让人难以自持。

白都有希子眼神一暗，将此时无力抵抗的兄长压在床上。她脱下自己的西装上衣，有些粗暴地扯开树生本就扣得不是那么严肃的衬衣纽扣，性感的锁骨、饱满的胸膛和常年锻炼形成的腹肌展露在她眼前，这是她肖想多年的兄长完美的身体。如今它们染上情欲的颜色却干净无痕，昭示着身体主人情感史上的一片空白。

有希子俯下身舔舐着树生纤长的脖颈，用牙齿轻磨着他的耳垂，那里是树生的敏感带，她如愿感受到自己的兄长软了身子，唇间泄出的诱人呻吟。

“哈啊……有希子……停下，你疯了么！我们不能……”

白都树生面对着此刻陌生的妹妹感到前所未有的恐慌，他颤抖着握住了有希子的手腕想要阻止她的动作。

“为什么不能呢，哥哥，只要我想——“

有希子将两根手指强硬地塞入他的口中抽插着，止住了他的话语。 

“唔……“白都树生难受地抬起下巴，他的口水沾在有希子的手指上，使它们泛着水光变得亮晶晶的。

“还是说，你想让爷爷，和白都所有的人都知道，你其实是个一直违规使用药品来欺骗他们的——”

“omega。”

 

轰然一阵惊雷，闪电划破暗沉的天空，射着惨淡的白光。

雷雨终至。

白都树生神色复杂地看着他的妹妹，眼里是痛苦和不愿，可他紧握着有希子手腕的手仍然没有松开。

有希子抽出了泛着水光的手指，将上面的涎水抹在兄长挺立的欲望上，然后握住了它，轻轻上下抚弄着。

“来想想看之后会发生什么吧，兄长大人——”

“爸爸妈妈一定会对你失望透顶，而爷爷——”

“他一定会为兄长大人您安排一门门当户对的婚事，或许会和军方，白都一向和军方有着大笔的军火生意。”

“别说了……”

“你会被早早判出局，然后看着我继承白都的一切。你苦心研制的机甲，你过人的才能和远大的理想，根本就不重要，也不被人需要。”

“别再说了！！”

“这么说或许太惨了些，不过白都会永远记得兄长大人您的付出，毕竟是您用自己流着白都嫡系血脉的身体换来了家族与军方非比寻常的坚固关系和更高的地位，还真是‘伟大’呢。”

“别再说了，有希子！！”

白都树生眼角绯红，隐隐带着泪痕，他垂下眼睛侧过脸去，露出带着暧昧红痕的白皙脖颈。

“别说了……只要你不说出去……我答应你。”

他的手最终颤抖着松开，无力地垂在一侧。

“答应我什么，兄长大人？”

白都有希子依旧恶劣地问着。那只恢复自由的手抚上了白都树生的胸膛，揉捏着殷红的茱萸，抠挖着乳尖上细小的缝隙。

“做你想做的事……但是——”

“记住你的承诺。”

 

“自然，兄长大人。我会给你机会，和我公平竞争。”

“这一次，就让爷爷亲自评判，我们究竟谁更适合白都。”

 

窗外大雨滂沱，骤雨抽打着地面，雨飞水溅，似乎能洗去一切污秽不可告人的秘密以及罪恶的感情。

有希子重新吻上树生的唇，而树生的身体微微紧绷着，却顺从地任由有希子的舌头与自己的纠缠，房间里响起了唾液交换时粘腻轻微的水声。

直到树生感到窒息而难受地发出呜咽，有希子才离开他柔软的嘴唇，带出了一缕银丝。

她抚过兄长敏感的腰侧，手指顺着脊背诱人的凹陷滑动，一路向下直达尾椎碰触到紧翘的臀瓣，最终来到那个隐秘的入口。

在omega体质的影响下，那里已经足够湿润，无需再多的润滑。有希子毫不费力地往里面捅入两根手指，压抑已久的肠肉谄媚而愉悦地紧紧吸吮着手指想要把它们吞得更深。尽管没有太多痛苦，但异物初次侵入的不适感还是让白都树生难受得皱起了眉头。

“放松，哥哥。”有希子轻拍着树生的臀瓣，轻吻着他颈后那一块脆弱敏感的肌肤。 

修长的手指坚定地向里深入然后抽出，反反复复，发出让人脸红心跳的“噗噗”水声。

白都树生轻抽着气，紧紧抓着身下的床单，尽可能地放松自己的身体。那两根手指在他的身体里进进出出，最后在他毫无防备中突然按住了一片柔软的区域。

“啊？！”

白都树生猝不及防地惊叫出声，强烈的快感从身下顺着脊椎迅速蔓延，挤上他的大脑。

白都有希子抽出手指拉开了他的大腿，将自己炙热的生殖器抵在那个流着湿暖液体的入口。

背德感和负罪感越发强烈地冲击着他，他感受到妹妹那有着与她外表不相符尺寸的生殖器正在顶弄他柔软的入口，意图进入他的身体。

“等……等等，先别……啊！”

一切都晚了。有希子猛然挺身长驱直入，将整个生殖器狠狠捅进树生温暖紧致的甬道里。

“呜……”他的声音里带上了哭腔，下身传来被撑满的鼓涨感，渴求已久的肠道终于得到满足，几乎条件反射地感恩地吸吮着体内的异物，快感在脑中爆炸开来，刺激得树生眼眶里泛起了潮湿。

紧紧咬合的嫩肉挤压着有希子的生殖器，她满足地轻叹了一声，看着自己兄长哭泣着呻吟开始耸动身体。她没有给他太多时间去适应，几乎立刻就抽动起来，一下下朝那块敏感区域撞去。

“啊……太……太深了……呜……慢点。”

背德感和身体的快感混杂在一起太过强烈刺激。有希子每一次又深又有力的撞击，都使他不由自主地大声呻吟，他在情欲中下意识抱住了有希子的肩膀，环上她的脖颈。

“哥哥，你终于是我的了。”

有希子感受着兄长身体内部的柔软温暖，紧拥着兄长的身体，一只手温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，抚去他脸上的泪痕。

“我想对你做这样的事已经很久了。”

“当初所有人都认为哥哥会是alpha，我也一直这么认为。”

“可每次在这样的雨夜，就在这张床上，哥哥温柔地安慰我，或者神采奕奕地向我讲述对ace的构思和对白都未来的畅想，我都不由自主地想象如果哥哥是个omega，那会怎么样。”

“但如果哥哥是omega，就迟早会离开我，跟别的alpha走掉的吧。”

“我是不会让这样的事发生的，alpha也好，omega也好，哥哥都是永远属于白都的，都是我的哥哥。”

白都树生最后已经听不进什么了，他眼神放空望着天花板上的古典吊灯，吊灯上水晶折射的光线令人迷眩。他感受着有希子的侵犯掠夺，在模糊的意识里进入了一个以前从未想象过的画面。 

他第一次认真思考他作为omega该有怎样的一生。在那个画面里，有一个人温柔地执起他的手带着他穿过复古繁奢的教堂，在月桂树下深情地向他许下永恒的誓言，然后在某个夜晚他们爱抚着对方的身体表达着自己心中的爱意，用标记将他们的身体灵魂结合在一起以表示他们生生世世永不分离。

 

可白都树生觉得自己的心始终是一片空白茫然。

他这些年一直生活得小心谨慎。他还没有遇到太多人，更还没有爱上哪个人。

那个人会是谁？

白都树生努力地起身想要看清那个与他身体契合的人的面容。可等凑近了，那个人的容貌逐渐清晰，赫然显现的是他最疼爱的妹妹的面孔。

白都树生一下子惊醒过来，身上出了一层薄汗。

这时一直在身体里肆虐的器官直直地向更深处撞去，触碰到内部柔嫩渗水的缝隙，那两瓣嫩肉如贝蚌软肉般湿滑，微微向前就触到一层脆弱的薄膜。

“呜……不要，不要动了！”

与之前相比完全不同的快感伴着酸胀从体内窜起，顺着神经瞬间传遍全身。

那是他最后的防线——他刚刚成形的幼嫩的生殖腔。而身上的alpha正蛮横地打开它窄小柔嫩的腔口，准备完成最后的标记，宣告对他最终的征服和占有。

白都树生惶恐起来，这超出了他的想象范围，他拼命向后缩起身子，想要躲避alpha目标明确的侵犯。

“不！不要……有希子……别，别进去！”

“放开我！那里……那里不行的……”

而有希子罔顾了她兄长的意愿，强势地压制住她兄长反抗的双手并高举过头顶，身下的动作却丝毫没有停滞。

白都树生被交杂的痛感和快感冲击着，在察觉到体内的东西又前进了一分时绝望地哀鸣出声。

“求求你……不要……不要标记我！如果……如果你不想我们老死不相往来，如果你不想我们走到那个地步……”

 

有希子闻言停下了动作，抬头与她的兄长四目相对。

她的兄长眼神惶恐无助而暗淡绝望，他浑身颤抖处在了崩溃的边缘。

这一切不该是这样的，有希子心里想。

她想起无数个雨夜，哥哥温柔地拍着她的背脊，承诺无论何时她都是他最疼爱的妹妹，他会永远站在她身边；他骄傲而无所保留地向她展示ace的初型，和她畅想着白都有着无限可能的将来。

她猛然发现他一切的构想里都有她的位置，在他的世界里他与她永远并肩前行。

有希子心软了下来，还没成结的生殖器缓缓退出了生殖腔。

她最终在树生迎来高潮时温柔地咬上树生颈后脆弱的腺体，将自己的信息素注入进去，之后她的白浊也泄在他的下腹和大腿根上。

双生花的信息素平息着树生有些躁动不安的情绪，最终房间里的一切归于平静。

“我会告诉所有人，兄长大人您分化成了alpha。”

白都有希子整理好了自己的着装，她的声音依旧镇静自持仿佛刚从董事会回来，黑暗里白都树生看不清她的表情。

“你身上有我的alpha气息，兄妹之间alpha气息相似不是什么问题。只是每个月临时标记需要更新的时候，你知道该去哪里找我。”

“我想兄长大人是不会想要自己先暴露的吧。”

树生一直沉默着没有说话，直到有希子关上门离开。这一天发生的事荒谬却真实，他沉浸在高潮的余韵里不知该说些什么，只希望它是一个醒来便会消失的荒诞的梦。

第二天，白都树生分化为alpha的消息立刻传遍整个白都。所有人都为之振奋不已，那是一种无法想象的空前绝后的盛况。

白都财阀的两位继承人都分化成了alpha，似乎白都无量的未来近在眼前触手可及。

没人知道这一切的背后发生过什么。它将永远隐于黑暗，变成两个人之间的秘密。

那些曾经私下里嘲笑过白都树生的人一夜之间都闭了嘴，他们换上笑脸，随波逐流地举杯庆祝白都即将到来的辉煌。

所有人都沉浸或被沉浸在自己或真或假的喜悦里，没人注意到晚宴上作为主角的白都树生与气氛不符的苍白脸色和他脖颈间暧昧的痕迹。

白都树生在这样的氛围中感到不适，他起身独自去僻静的露台透气。在那里，他看见一个有着银白色头发的高大男人。那个男人一个人靠着露台边的欧式石栏，看着一旁白都大厦LED屏上megalonia的比赛实况，他的目光坚定，隐隐散发着alpha的强大气场。

白都树生下意识地想转身离开，但最后还是选择停住脚步。

或许是感知到树生的存在，那个男人回过头来，向白都树生点头致礼，“树生先生。”

“你认识我？”白都树生看着面前陌生的男人，“可我在白都从没见过你。”

“是我唐突了，树生先生。”那个男人再次表示歉意，做了自我介绍。

“我叫勇利，是白都新来的拳手。”

tbc


End file.
